Awards
The "-of the months" awards were implemented on Plagued in August 2010. The process is first by member nominations and then member voting. The winners are displayed either in the site's sidebar or in a newsbox at the top. The categories from August 2010 to March 2011 were only "Character", "Thread", and "Couple of the Month". However, in April 2011, the categories were changed to "Character", "Thread", "Member", "Newbie", and "Salt and Pepper" of the Month. "Salt and Pepper" applies to both members and characters, and is thought to replace "Couple of the Month". Starting in July 2011, an "ineligible" section was added to the rules, stating that after a nominee has won in the same category twice in a row, they were not allowed to win for another month. In October 2011, a maximum of 5 nominees per category was added so as not to clutter the poll. The descriptions are as follows for each category: Character: Should be given to someone who's character is truly one of a kind - original, and well thought out. Thread: Should be given to the thread that has proven to be interesting and thought provoking with good posts. This thread should have you wishing for more. Can be any type of in-character thread. Couple: Should be given to the couple found most endearing or sinister. Member: Should be given to the member who has worked their hardest on the site - someone who is active and productive, and someone who contributes to the site. Nominee can be staff except for Admin. Newbie: Should be given to a member who's joined within the last two months. This new member has shown interest, integrity, commitment, and enthusiasm for posting and the site. They are active and a contribution to the site. Salt and Pepper: Should be given to a pair of characters who are always seen with each other. They are two peas in a pod. Doesn't have to be a romantic relationship. Nominees Winners Deemed ineligible August 2010 Character *Myra Thomas *Seylin Hoult *Allan "Sarge" Rowley *Ivan Strativarius *Alice Ayers *''Elizabeth "Missy" Miyazaki'' Thread *Searching For Victims *Tragedy of Bones *''Running the Fort York Mile'' *Starcrossed Lovers *Even The Dead Need Love Couple *Drew Galloway, Seylin Hoult *''Logan Savage, Myra Thomas'' *Myra Thomas, Drew Galloway *Hermia von Ruden, Leonid Petrov September 2010 Character *Damian "Dain" Eckert *''T.J. Phoenix'' *Drew Galloway *Logan Savage *Gregory Slade Thread *Tragedy of Bones *''Even The Dead Need Love'' *Invisible~ *Team A *Flight of the Rhino Couple *''Drew Galloway, Seylin Hoult'' *Drew Galloway, Myra Thomas *Gwenora Winfred, Joseph Enders October 2010 Character *Gregory Slade *''Dallas Sheppard'' *Megumi "Meg" Kurosagi *Bethany Bargkin *Emerald "Emmy" Eckhart Thread *Ashes to Ashes *Tragedy of Bones *''Raider Rumble'' Couple *''Aurielle Bennington; Dallas Sheppard'' *Seylin Hoult ; Elizabeth "Missy" Miyazaki November 2010 Character *Charity Laudric *Rhys "Lutta" Stephan *''Rita "Ash" Dheris'' *Beatrice Ritter *Aristide "Ares" Church *Gregory Slade Thread *I Ran Out of Tears *''Countdown to Chaos'' *Scream For Me *Home Sweet Home Couple *''Rowan "Rome" Manson, Elizabeth Lyonheart'' *Joshua "Scud" Macmanus, Rita "Ash" Dheris December 2010 Character *Nyx Mai Easton *''Rhys "Lutta" Stephan'' *Gregory Slade *Jonathan "Jon" O'Connell *Walter A. Layden *Charlotte Hunter Thread *''Home Sweet Home'' *Exit Stage Right Member *''Ash'' *Slade *Enekappa January 2011 Character *''Jonathan "Jon" O'Connell'' *Walter A. Layden *Artemis Paige Marger *Zeba Lockhead Thread *''Pull Your D*** From the Dirt'' *Lake Placid *Ashes to Ashes Member *Enekappa *Jon/Kyle *Dallas *''Ash'' February 2011 Character *Romeo Damascus *Annie Daniels *''Lilith Rothschild'' Thread *Drinking Games *Lost Beauty of the Art *Lullaby Of The Damned *''Getting Lost'' *Paranoia Member* *''Ash'' *Kito *''Drew'' : *two-way unbroken tie, title was shared March 2011 Character *Simon "Hybris" Cagero *''Jasper Stone'' *Spectra J. Acale *Tony Hernandez *Vincent Brostoff *Nyx Mai Easton Thread *Painted Faces *Drinking Games *''Out of Sight; Out of Mind'' *A Good Run *Catch More Bees With .H.O.N.E.Y. Member *''Drunk Ash'' *Lutta *Lilith *Ozzy *Drew April 2011 Character *Kito Logan *Nyx Mai Easton *Alecto Charydbis *Zane *''Gregory Slade'' Thread *''Miseria Cantare'' *I Bring You .S.A.L.V.A.T.I.O.N. *Defining Anathema Member *Arc *Lilith *''Ozzy'' Newbie *Clocke *Preston *Scott *''Arc'' *Daiden Salt and Pepper *Gregory Slade, Dallas Sheppard *''Dallas Sheppard, Jonathan "Jon" O'Connell'' *Zeba Lockhead, Jonathan "Jon" O'Connell May 2011 Character *Romeo Damascus *''Frederick "Isis" Nickson'' *Daniel "Dean" Colt *Gage "Arc" Elecia *Alexis Kay Montaeh *Rozlyn Black *Lutta Thread *''Crimson Masterpiece'' *Closer Every Day *Angel Breath *Bottle Of .R.E.D., Bottle of .W.H.I.T.E. Member *Kito *Arc *Tash *''Ozzy'' *Clocke Newbie *''Hayley Stokes'' *Connor Hill *Tash Salt and Pepper *''Jasper, Ash'' *Frederick "Isis" Nickson, Romeo Damascus June 2011 Character *Vyvian O'Neill *Dr. William Quinn *Daniel "Dean" Colt *Romeo Damascus *Lazarus Cane *''Gage "Arc" Elecia'' *Stray S. Syde Thread *Inauguration *''A Matter of Trust'' *Placebo Effect Member *Murdock/Greed *''Arc'' *Veve/Ethan *Ozzy *Kito *Hayley Stokes Newbie *Felix Lyre *''Gabe'' *Ayla *Shauna *Julia Salt and Pepper *''Daniel "Dean" Colt, Ayla Sophia Schultz''* *won by default July 2011 Character *Romeo Damascus *Markel Marsch *Allis Calahan *''Kito Logan'' *Number *Dallas Sheppard *Samael Nacht *Jack Diamond Thread *Reaver Play Time *''Time To Recharge'' *My War, My Troops *Evolution *Misery Member *Felix *Elaine *Gabe *''Pent'' *Veve *Julia *Kito Newbie *''Luna Rae'' *Carina *Mannix Salt and Pepper *Barbara Kopetski, Johnny Strychnine *''Kito Logan, Number'' *Gabe, Arc *Ozzy, Sober *Gabriel Lansbury, Vyvian O'Neill August 2011 Character *Michael Fletcher *Cain Ivers *''Jack Diamond'' *Derek Murdock Thread *''Say You'll Haunt Me'' *The Darkness that Lurks *We Will Not Go Quietly Into the Night Member *Drew *Corrine *Lutta *Clocke *''Jasper'' Newbie *Megan Morrow *''Jacen '' *''Shawn Mason'' Salt and Pepper *Barb Wire, Johnny Strychnine *Ozzy, Missy *''Clocke, Julia'' *Murdock, Corrine September 2011 Character *''Johnny Strychnine'' *Drew Galloway *Marc "The Reaper" Raines *Aex “Dragon” Ezra *Joseph "The End" Enders Thread *Have a break, Have a Kitkat *Pied Piper *''Sky of Fire'' *Path to Destruction *God's Verses Member *''Corrine'' *Ozzy *Gabe *Ash *Reaves Newbie *Ter Nalmera *Kristian Alrik Ericson *Clayton *Claire Maise *''Keziah'' Salt and Pepper *Kappa, Arc *''Drew, Ash'' *Clocke, Ozzy October 2011 In progress. Category:General Information